


subtlety

by tyrseward



Series: Merlin Fics [44]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrseward/pseuds/tyrseward
Summary: The knights (and Merlin) have placed bets regarding Lancelot's love life. No one is subtle about it.
Series: Merlin Fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	subtlety

The problem with making bets with Merlin, other than the fact that making bets is bad and certainly _not_ something Arthur participates in, is that Merlin gets far, far too invested.

Not that the knights are much better, honestly, but at least they _try_ for subtlety.

"Hey, Merlin!" Gwaine shouts, and Arthur looks to his left where the man who he for some reason knighted hangs out a window. "C'mere, you're gonna want to see this."

Well, _most_ of the knights.

"I'm right here, Gwaine," Merlin says, but makes his way across the room to peer over Gwaine's shoulder. Immediately, his face lights up with childish glee. "Is that -"

"Our dear Sir Lancelot receiving flowers from one of the merchants from the market? Indeed, it is, my friend."

Now, Arthur can't see Gwaine's face, but he can practically _hear_ his victorious grin.

"And he's accepting the flowers, too!" Merlin responds, and Arthur would very much like to pretend he doesn't see the idiot bouncing up and down, shaking Gwaine's shoulder excitedly. "Well, well, well, how the turn tables!"

Arthur chokes on thin air. _What_ -

"I hate you so, so much," Arthur manages, rubbing his temples wearily. "That's _not how it goes_."

When he chances a look back toward the window, he's met with a sly not-grin from Merlin. Of course, Merlin knows how it goes. He just want to drive Arthur into an early grave.

Behind Merlin, Gwaine's shoulders shake from barely concealed laughter.

"What's his name?" Merlin asks, turning his attention back to the courtyard. "The merchant? I've bought from him before, but I can't remember his name."

"I dunno, mate. Think it matters? We still said it was someone from Lower Town. Everyone else said it was another knight."

"This makes the third bet this week they've lost to us, I think they're going to do anything they can to get out of admitting defeat."

"It's Ewan."

Gwaine and Merlin turn on him like a pair of starving wolves.

"How do you know that?" Merlin demands, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Arthur grins.

"Lancelot told me, of course." He turns away, walking to his desk and organizing a few reports into a neat stack. "You each owe me one hundred gold, now. The others, too."

Gwaine splutters indignantly, but Merlin remains dangerously silent.

"You _didn't_ ," he says eventually.

"Oh," Arthur responds, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice any longer. "I did. Placed my bet last night. You can ask Leon, if you don't believe me."

"I'm going to kill all three of you in your sleep."

Two years ago, Arthur would have been offended by this blatant talk of treason. Now, he laughs, though he is drowned out by Gwaine's steady stream of curses. 

"Where the hell are we meant to get a hundred gold each?" Gwaine shouts. "Do you want us to starve or something?"

"Or something," Arthur says, nodding. He won't hold them to a full hundred gold, of course. He hardly needs it. But whatever they do scrounge up will be split evenly between himself and Lancelot.

"Do you think it's inappropriate timing to strangle someone while congratulating him on finding a partner? Asking for a friend."

"It is very inappropriate," Gwaine says, "to do it _alone_. Let's go."

Without hesitation, they both race from the room. Arthur is amused for all of two seconds, until he remembers the point of Gwaine being in his room in the first place.

"Wait. You never finished your report! _Get back here_!"

They ignore him, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I had far, far too much fun writing this. Another old 4am piece. I write too much when I should be asleep.
> 
> Also [posted on tumblr](https://tyrseward.tumblr.com/post/190826179838/subtlety)!


End file.
